When You Say Nothing At All
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: FINALLY! This is the sequel to If You Knew Me! PLEASE READ! If you havent read If You Knew Me then I suggest you read that before u read this! THANK YOU!


**Hi!!! Finally, I've written a sequel to "If You Knew Me" I hope you like it!!! Oh, and it's Sakura's POV through out the whole story!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**

Sakura sat on her couch and turned the TV on right in time for the beginning of her favorite show. She smiled when one of the characters made her think of Sasuke. She loved him so much that when she thought of him or talk about him she had the biggest smile on her face. Ino was happy for Sakura because she was finally with someone that made her happy.

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," she smiled.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"You want to hang out with me at the festival tomorrow, or did you want to be with your friends?"

"Festival?"

"Yeah, the Valentines Festival?"

"Oh yeah! Of course I want to hang out with you!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30?"

"Sure! That'll be great!"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up and she still had that smile on her face. She couldn't believe that after all of these years she was finally with Sasuke Uchiha., her crush for more than ten years. But she was still scared to take things further. She could tell herself that she would spend the rest of her life with him; it was telling Sasuke that that was the problem. She wish she could read Sasuke's mind to see of how he really felt about her, but she was scared to know. Nothing would be the same if Sasuke would to brake her heart in any way now that they were together. If it were any other guy it wouldn't bother her, but with Sasuke, it would be different.

Sakura started to feel sleepy so she got dressed for bed, climbed in under her sheets and let sleep take over her.

The next day…

Sakura woke up with excitement because today was the day of the festival, and she was going with Sasuke. She got up and did her regular morning routine, and then left the house to go train with Sasuke at the training fields. She saw him waiting outside of her house. When he noticed her he walked up to her and kissed her lips. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in her ear before taking her hand in his and walking towards the training field. (A/N: I know that's out of character for Sasuke to say that, but I thought it was sweet.)

They trained all morning before Sakura had to leave Sasuke to go get a outfit for the festival. Sasuke wanted to go with her but she told him no because she wanted her outfit to be a surprise for Sasuke.

She spent an hour in town until she found the perfect kimono, which was pink with yellow roses on it. She looked around the store some more until she found some pink sandals, hair clip with a fake yellow rose on it, and a pair of pink, pearl tear-drop earrings, and she decided that she would wear the pink butterfly necklace Sasuke gave her that first night that they were dating. It's still so hard to believe that it has been ten months since that night.

After she returned home she ate lunch and sat down to watch some TV. When it was 6:00 Sakura got up and went to go take a shower. When she was done she blow dried her hair and slipped on her kimono and sandals. After that she fixed her hair by pulling a piece of her hair back with the fake yellow rose hair clip. She then applied some shiny pink lip gloss, blush, mascara, and sprayed on some cherry blossom scent perfume. She looked at herself in her wall mirror and like what she saw. She heard a knock on her door and knew it was Sasuke. She ran down stairs to answer the door and just as she thought, Sasuke was standing there wearing a plain dark blue kimono.

"Ready? You look beautiful." he smiled. Sakura smiled and nodded.

After locking her door they left the house and made their way to the festival. For hours they just walked around. They went through the love tunnel once or twice, and they also been in the bumper cars. He also won her a big pink teddy bear that was holding a heart that had the words _I Love You _written across it. Afterwards they notice an area where couples were dancing.

"You want to go dancing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. They made there way to the dance floor just in time for a slow song to come on. They started to dance.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without sayin' a word you can light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain,  
what I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.

Sakura knew this song by heart. She had always loved this song since she was a kid, and from the first time she heard the song she knew that it would be played at her wedding when she would finally marry her one true love. She looked into Sasuke's eyes and realized that she could say the same thing about Sasuke as what the song was saying. Even at the moment she felt warm, safe, and loved all at the same time. Can it be that this song could be their song?

Maybe I should tell him how I really feel. It's been so long since we started dating and, unlike my fan boys, he hasn't asked me to marry him. Maybe he knows I haven't been ready for marriage, but now, I think I am. I should tell him.

**THANK GOD!!!! It was taking forever for you to figure that out. You two have only been dating for only ten months!!!! Two more months and it will be a YEAR!!! I hope you are engaged by then!**

All alone I can hear people talking about,  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr Webster could never define  
what 's bein' said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.

When the song ended Sasuke and Sakura just stood there staring into each others eyes until finally Sakura gather up all of her courage and said, " I could spend the rest of my life with you, Sasuke." At Sakura's words Sasuke gave her his true smile and passionately, and lovingly, kissed her lips, before he reached inside his kimono and brought out a small velvet box, and said, "I've been carrying this around for weeks, waiting for the right time to give you this, but after you said that, I think now is the right time." Then, surprising Sakura, Sasuke got down on one knee, hold the box up to her, and opened it. Inside was a simple squared shape diamond ring, (just the way she liked it, Sasuke knew she didn't like things too fancy.) Sakura gasped and could feel tears well up in her eyes. _Is he really about to ask what I think he is? _She heard Sasuke clear his throat, so she looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love while he asked, "Sakura Haruno, I love you with all of my heart, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" The tears were falling down her face after Sasuke said that. She couldn't trust her voice so she just started to shake her head really fast to stop herself from crying.

Sasuke smiled and stood back up, and slipped the ring onto her wedding finger. That single movement cause the sob in Sakura's throat to jump out, and when it did she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and cried on his shoulder. When she could trust her voice she whispered in his ear, "Yes…Yes, of course. Of course I'll marry you, Sasuke Uchiha." After she stopped sobbing she faced Sasuke. With his hand, Sasuke gently wiped the tears away and let his hand lingered to caress her cheek and he said,

"I love you, Sakura." She smiled at him nodded her head to let him know she knew that for a fact that he really did love her. "I love you, too, Sasuke, so, so, so, so much." When she said that he brought her lips to his for another kiss, and after that they heard clapping all a round them. Sakura smiled into the kiss when she realized that she wasn't afraid anymore. Sasuke Uchiha chased away her fears, just like he said he would. She felt like tons of weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that their love will last forever…

**Well what did you think? Leave lots and lots of comments please!!!!**


End file.
